


Diving In The Deep End

by musette22



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Gay For You, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, slight voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: “What, never?”Sebastian keeps his eye trained on Scarlett’s incredulous face, pretending he’s only casually interested in Chris’s answer to her question instead of hanging on his every word.“Nope,” Chris replies, popping the P.Scarlett raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You’re telling me that you never once in your entire life, not even during theater school, locked lips with another guy?”
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 179
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing another fic but I accidentally wrote this. Yes, surprise, another Evanstan getting together fic! You're welcome 😂
> 
> With, as ever, my endless thanks to [@rainbowsandcoconut](https://rainbowsandcoconut.tumblr.com/) / Flamingle for being the best beta 💛
> 
> Chinese translation by [Sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach) can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914042).

“What, _never_?”

Sebastian keeps his eyes trained on Scarlett’s incredulous face, pretending he’s only casually interested in Chris’s answer to her question instead of hanging on his every word.

“Nope,” Chris replies, popping the P.

Scarlett raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You’re telling me that you never once in your entire life, not even during theater school, locked lips with another guy?”

This time, Sebastian can’t stop himself from glancing in Chris’s direction, though he’s grateful he’s wearing sunglasses so it isn’t quite as obvious that he’s looking.

Chris rubs a big hand over his beard and shakes his head. “Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t know what else to tell ya.”

“Why not?” Robert asks curiously. “Not your thing?”

“Well,” Scarlett interrupts, “he can’t know that if he’s never tried it, can he?”

They’re all gathered on the patio next to Chris’s pool in LA: the OG6 – minus Renner, who’s already started shooting another movie, and Hemsworth, who’s back in Australia with his family – plus Lizzie, Mackie and Sebastian. Principal photography for Civil War wrapped last week, so Chris invited them all to come and stay at his LA pad for the weekend, to celebrate. In true Evans-style, which means lots of beer, banter and laughter.

The late August sun is beating down mercilessly, but that’s not the only thing that’s making Sebastian sweat at the moment. He can’t even remember how they started talking about this, but as slightly intoxicated conversations tend to do, at some point it turned to the topic of making out with someone of the same sex. Scarlett hadn’t been at all afraid to admit she liked kissing girls, though she wouldn’t consider herself anything more than a little bi-curious, and Lizzie felt similarly. Robert had had quite a few dalliances with other guys in his youth, that wasn’t exactly a secret, and of course everyone knew Sebastian himself had played plenty of gay characters, before signing up with Marvel.

What none of them know, however, is that Sebastian is actually bisexual – and what they certainly don’t know (at least, he hopes so) is that he’s been unfortunately, hopelessly gone on Chris Evans for longer than he cares to admit even to himself. Sebastian is very well aware that Chris almost certainly doesn’t swing his way, but foolishly, he’d allowed a small part of himself to hope that _maybe_ the way Chris looked at him sometimes could mean something. _Anything_.

Hearing Chris confess that he’s never even so much as kissed another guy before, however, even if he must’ve had plenty of offers… Well, it’s a bit of a reality check, to say the least. Swallowing down the lump of disappointment lodged in his throat, Sebastian forces himself to focus back on the conversation. He’ll have a private pity party later.

“I’m just saying,” Scarlett is explaining, “unless he’s got very strong objections, I think he should at least try it once. Like you did, Anthony,” she adds, with a wave in Mackie’s direction. Even Mackie had apparently kissed he’d kissed a couple of guys back in school, before coming to the conclusion that it was fine, but not really for him.

“Do you?” Mackie cocks his head at Chris. “Have strong objections?”

“No, of course not,” Chris replies, a hint of indignation in his tone. “It just- never happened.” He frowns, picking at the loose label of his bottle of Bud. “I don’t know. I guess there’ve been opportunities, but there’s just always been girls, y’know?”

“ _Lots_ of girls,” Lizzie chimes in under her breath, prompting a chorus of chuckles that Sebastian valiantly joins in with, even though his heart thuds painfully in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Chris says good-naturedly, not bothering to deny it, because it’s true and he’s not ashamed. Not that he should be, of course, but that doesn’t mean Sebastian has to like it.

“So, what?” Mackie prompts. “You’ve never even thought about it?”

Chris clears his throat. “No, I mean, I’ve thought about it.” At Mackie’s raised eyebrow, he adds, “Look, Scott has always had boyfriends, ever since he came out. You can’t walk in on two guys necking on the couch your whole life without at least thinkin’ about it from time to time, you know?”

“And yet you have no desire to try it for yourself?” Scarlett asks, regarding Chris with shrewd, green eyes. “Are you really _that_ confident in your sexuality? Or just that boring?”

“Listen,” Chris says, giving a little shrug, “I said it hasn’t happened yet, not that I’d never wanna try it.”

“Oooooh,” Mackie hollers, almost drowning out Robert’s piercing wolf-whistle, but Sebastian only half hears it. His heart, which had sunk down into his flip flops, suddenly leaps into his throat, his whole body involuntarily tensing.

“That’s more like it,” Scarlett grins, sitting up. “I say we don’t waste any more time. You’re not getting any younger, you know?”

“Jesus, Scar,” Chris laughs, shaking his head. But he doesn’t argue. Huh.

Scarlett isn’t deterred in the slightest. “Any volunteers?” she asks, looking around the circle.

“Don’t look at me,” Mackie says, holding up his hands. “I’m a married man.”

“Same here, sadly,” Robert sighs, then pulls a disappointed face that makes Lizzie snort.

And then, suddenly, all eyes are on Sebastian.

He should’ve expected it, of course. He’s the only other man here. But somehow, he’d been so preoccupied with trying to process that Chris basically said he’d be up for kissing a guy, that he hadn’t quite gotten to the stage yet where he realised it might actually end up happening.

Right here. Right now.

“Um,” Sebastian says. His voice breaks pathetically even on that tiny little word, and he wants to sink into the floor.

“Hey, no pressure,” Mackie says, congenial as ever. “Nobody’s gotta do anything they don’t wanna do, alright?”

Scarlett shushes him. “Let him speak for himself, Anthony.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Sebastian’s mind races. He’s torn between the overwhelming urge to jump up and grab this most likely once in a life time opportunity with both hands, and the fear that if he kisses Chris, he’ll give himself away and his carefully guarded secret will be out. Quite literally.

For a split second, Sebastian lets his gaze flicker over to the object of his hidden affections, dragging it from Chris’s eyes, which are looking at him questioningly, intently, down to his mouth. That mouth, which has given Sebastian more inappropriate thoughts than Scarlett in her skin tight Black Widow suit ever had. Christ, so many more. 

Sure it’s risky, Sebastian ponders, but when _else_ is he going to get the chance to kiss Chris? They’ve known each other for over seven years at this point; if it hasn’t happened yet, chances are it never will.

That’s what cinches it, in the end. Sebastian just isn’t ready to accept that he’ll never know what those tenptingly red, plump lips would feel like against his own. Now that the opportunity to find out is suddenly presented to him on a silver platter, he just _has_ to take it. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t.

Licking his own, dry lips, Sebastian lifts a hand to his sunglasses and pushes them up into his longish hair.

“Alright,” he says, thankful that at least his voice holds up this time. “I’ll do it.”

“Atta boy,” Mackie says approvingly. He reaches over to clap Sebastian on the shoulder.

When Sebastian glances to his left again, Chris is looking at him with an inscrutable expression on his handsome face.

“You sure, Seb?” Chris asks, ducking his chin a fraction in concern.

Sebastian nods, trying to look and sound as casual as he can possibly manage under the circumstances. “Sure, yeah,” he shrugs. “Just helping out a friend, right?”

Somebody snorts, probably Robert, and Sebastian wants to hit himself in the face. He might as well jump in the pool and invite Chris to join him, but sit five feet away because they’re not gay. _Christ._

“Right,” Chris replies easily. “No big deal.”

“Exactly.”

“Right,” Scarlett breaks in, “if you guys are done hyping yourselves up, I suggest you get down. To business, I mean.” She makes an upwards motion with her hands.

On autopilot, Sebastian gets up off his lounge chair. Across from him, Chris does the same.

Oh no. Now they’re both standing.

“Should I…” Sebastian starts, taking one step towards Chris, at the same time as Chris says, “I can-” and steps closer to him, too.

They end up kind of in the middle of a circle, which is less than ideal because _oh god, everyone is looking at them_.

Already, Sebastian’s heart is racing a mile a minute, his hands suddenly clammy. He’s not quite sure where to look, now that they’re this close, facing each other with only a foot or so between them. He focuses his eyes on Chris’s right shoulder, aware that he’s being as awkward as can be, but unable to snap out of it.

“Hey,” Chris says softly. For his ears only. “If this is making you uncomfortable…”

Oh, great. Now Chris thinks Sebastian is about to pass out from how much he _doesn’t_ want to kiss him, instead of the opposite.

Sebastian forces himself to get it together, and his eyes to meet Chris’s. “It’s not,” he tells him, giving Chris a closed-mouth smile he hopes is reassuring. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” It’s not entirely true, but he can’t exactly tell Chris he’s more nervous than he was before he lost his virginity.

Chris looks at him for a long moment, eyes searching his face, then nods. “Okay.” 

Sebastian blows out the breath he’d been holding, surreptitiously wiping his hands on his swimming trunks. “Okay,” he echoes, nervously licking his lips. “Ready?”

Chris’s eyes flick down to his mouth. “Yeah,” he says, and it might be his imagination, but Sebastian thinks his voice sounds a little breathy.

Another indecisive moment passes, before Chris lifts a hand, and gently tucks a strand of Sebastian’s hair behind his ear.

 _Oh_. Sebastian’s knees wobble – actually wobble – and Chris’s other hand reaches for his waist, steadying him. With one last, intent look, giving Sebastian a final opportunity to back out, Chris starts to lean in.

Sebastian closes his eyes, and holds breath.

The first touch of their lips is soft and tentative, sweeter than Sebastian expected. Despite the heat of the day, a full-body shiver runs through him, making him tingle from his scalp to the tips of his fingers.

Chris must feel it, because the hand on Sebastian’s waist tightens a fraction, just as his lips start to press against his a little more insistently. Lips that are even softer than Sebastian had imagined. An involuntary sound escapes him while he tries his best to memorize the feel of them, because the kiss should be ending any minute now – it’s already been at least ten seconds, after all. But then Chris sighs into it, his lips parting just a fraction, enough to coax open Sebastian’s mouth too, and- _whoa_ that’s Chris’s tongue, flicking against Sebastian’s upper lip. Holy shit.

Sebastian whimpers, instantly opening his mouth further because Chris is _kissing_ him, with _tongue_ , and hell if Sebastian isn’t going to let him.

When Chris licks into his mouth, Sebastian leans in closer, his bare chest touching Chris’s, and oh Christ, that _chest_ , that you could drive a fucking _car_ over-

Without conscious input from his brain, Sebastian’s hands land on either side of Chris’s narrow waist. His fingers press lightly into the warm, smooth skin, feeling the muscle shift underneath his palms when Chris moves even closer, so that the entire lengths of their bodies are pressed together. Their hot, sweaty, mostly naked bodies. Oh, Jesus.

Sebastian moans, too-loud and sudden, but too far gone to care. Chris reciprocates with a sound of his own. It rumbles in his chest and reverberates through Sebastian’s, making Sebastian gasp, and Chris takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. His hand slides into Sebastian’s hair, curling into a loose fist and tilting his head just the way he wants it. Sebastian's expensive sunglasses clatter to the ground, and he couldn't care less. He's putty in Chris's hands, putting himself completely at his mercy, willing to move with him whichever way he wants to go next.

Chris’s tongue swipes against his, hot and luscious, tasting like Bud Light, like summer, like the promise of a dream that Sebastian had all but given up on. He smells amazing too – manly, clean sweat with a hint of cologne mixed with sunscreen, and his stubble is grazing Sebastian’s clean-shaven cheeks, and it’s pushing every. single. one. of Sebastian’s buttons.

He is _so_ fucked.

With all his might, like he used to wish for presents on his birthday, Sebastian wishes for this kiss to never end; wishes he could drown in it, sink into Chris and never resurface. Who needs air anyway. On the edge of his consciousness, though, he can hear people start to wolf-whistle, reminding him that they’re not alone, that they have an audience and Sebastian is about one moan away from popping a boner in front of a whole bunch of friends and co-workers.

He’s loath to, but he forces himself to loosen his grip on Chris’s waist. Chris makes another low sound, breathing out through his nose – a sigh of regret.

Sebastian can’t believe it. Is he dreaming? A sunstroke, maybe? Surely this can’t actually be happening.

But when they finally part and Sebastian blinks open his eyes, the way Chris is looking at him almost knocks him clean off his feet. The heat in his eyes is nothing like Sebastian’s seen in them before, and nothing like he could’ve imagined ever being on the receiving end of. Chris's lips are slick and red, swollen from kissing, and just as Sebastian is dredging up every last bit of his self-restraint to keep from diving in for another kiss, Chris ducks his head and presses their mouths together again. One, two, three firm presses of lips, like he just can't get enough, making Sebastian go lightheaded with want and affection.

“Hmmm,” Sebastian hums, his head all fuzzy and filled with sweet, pink cotton candy. He aware he’s floating a little, like he sometimes does, but he can’t for the life of him look away from Chris’s mesmerizing, blue eyes. As he’s looking into them, those eyes grow softer, some of the heat replaced by something a lot like tenderness. Chris leans in, gently bumping their foreheads together, the corner of his lush mouth turning up into a crooked smile.

“Hey,” he murmurs, low and intimate into the negligible space between them.

Sebastian’s heart skips a beat, and then another. “Hey,” he whispers, smiling back, almost shyly now that reality is filtering back in around them.

“ _So_ ,” Robert’s voice loudly cuts through their bubble, making Sebastian start, “Chris. Thoughts?”

Chris closes his eyes and laughs silently. Finally turning away from Sebastian, towards their audience, Chris slides his right arm around Sebastian’s waist and pulls him into his side.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris says emphatically, leaving no doubt as to what he means.

That one word is enough to send the whole gang into delighted mayhem, people cackling and whooping, but all in good fun. Sebastian laughs along, a light, happy feeling in his chest. He hides his flaming face in Chris’s neck and Chris wraps both his arms around him, dropping a kiss to his hair. Sebastian snakes his arms around Chris’s waist in return, and for a moment they just stand there, locked in an embrace in front of a bunch of their friends and costars.

When Chris finally pulls back to look at him, he winks and grabs Sebastian’s hand. “Come on,” he says, leading him towards his own chair. Without letting go of his hand, Chris sits down and leans back against the backrest, putting his legs on either side of the seat and then tugging at him until Sebastian gets the hint and climbs onto the deck chair too. Cheeks heating up, he settles between Chris’s spread legs, and then doesn't know what to do next. Fortunately, Chris has his back. Literally.

“C’mere,” he rumbles, pulling Sebastian back against his chest, his strong, muscled arms going around his waist. Sebastian has died and gone to heaven.

Once the good natured teasing and ribbing, including the _fucking finally’s_ and the _told you so’s,_ has died down a little, conversation finally turns to different topics again, much to Sebastian’s relief.

Chris’s arms around his waist, however, stay.

In fact, after a little while, Chris’s hands start to wander, sliding from Sebastian’s midriff to his hip, giving it a light squeeze before roaming upwards towards his chest. When a calloused thumb brushes his left nipple, Sebastian sucks in a sharp breath and involuntarily arches into the touch.

Chris hums, nosing at Sebastian’s neck. His lips brushing over the sensitive spot behind Sebastian’s ear, causing a hot spark to shoot through his body and heat to pool in his groin.

“Oh, god,” Sebastian breathes, strangled. Chris shifts behind him, and suddenly Sebastian can feel Chris’s growing erection pressing insistently against his lower back. Every inch of it. _Jesus._

He whimpers softly, grinding back against it, wanting to feel more, _all_ of it –

“Listen, my dudes,” Mackie says, “I love you both a lot, but not _that_ much.”

Groaning, Sebastian hangs his head in embarrassment while everyone else laughs, though Chris doesn’t seem too fazed. He gives Sebastian’s waist a squeeze. “Hey. Wanna get out of here?”

“This is your place,” Sebastian laughs, looking back at Chris over his shoulder.

“Even better,” Chris says, wiggling his eyebrows. "I can show you where the magic happens." Sebastian giggles despite the terrible joke and Chris leans in to brushes another light kiss against his lips before getting up. “Unless you wanna stay a bit longer?” Chris asks, even as he holds out his hand. He suddenly sounds a little uncertain for the first time since this whole surreal business began.

Sebastian takes the offered hand and stands, pressing himself right up against Chris’s insane body. “Nah, I’m good.”

Chris’s gaze darkens just a fraction. “Yeah, you are,” he agrees, voice low and gravelly. Then, before Sebastian can respond, he takes his hand and starts pulling him up the steps towards the double doors leading into the house.

“Bye, boys!” Lizzie calls after them.

“Have fun, boys!” Scarlett sing-songs.

“I’d say _don’t do anything Cap and Bucky wouldn’t do_ ,” Robert chimes in-

“– but we all know those two be gettin’ _nasty_ ,” Mackie finishes gleefully.

“We’re never gonna live this down, are we?” Sebastian half groans, half laughs, once they're out of earshot.

“Nope,” Chris replies cheerfully, before pushing Sebastian into the nearest wall and kissing him senseless.

And to be honest, Sebastian doesn’t really care if they’ll be teased for all eternity. Not if Chris keeps kissing him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while, but chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 (shorter than this one, I promise) hopefully to follow soon. Hope you enjoy ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just sex. Because reasons.

And he does.

Chris kisses him until Sebastian literally forgets what’s up and what’s down, and when Chris finally lets him come up for air, his knees give out. He falls into Chris, bracing himself on his chest with both hands.

“Hey there, handsome,” Chris says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hey, yourself,” Sebastian replies breathlessly. His hands, still on Chris’s chest, flex of their own volition. He stares at Chris’s pecs, and in his defense, he's feeling a little woozy from the combination of sun, beer and being thoroughly kissed by Chris fucking Evans, so he can’t be held accountable when he asks, “Have you ever thought about getting a bra for these?”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Chris throws back his head and laughs, loud and joyful.

“You’re such a little shit,” Chris chuckles affectionately. “Come here.” Hooking one massive, bare arm around Sebastian’s neck, Chris pulls him in and kisses him full on the mouth. Because that’s a thing they do now. Christ.

Sebastian lets himself melt into Chris again, sliding his hands down his back before tentatively resting them on that perky, round ass. He wants to touch, squeeze, maybe bite a little, but he doesn’t know quite how comfortable Chris is with being felt up by another man. By Sebastian, specifically.

“Don’t be shy,” Chris murmurs against his lips, in answer to his unspoken question. “I know you want to. Seen you lookin’.”

Sebastian freezes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Chris assures him quickly. “Not like you’re the only one. You must’ve noticed, right?”

So it _did_ mean something. “Yeah,” Sebastian admits with a crooked smile. “Just wasn’t sure what it meant. I thought maybe I was just projecting. Wishful thinking.”

“Well, you weren’t,” Chris tells him, eyes earnest. “Matter of fact I thought I was being pretty obvious, especially lately. I think most of those guys out there noticed too, judging by those reactions.” He jerks his head towards the double doors leading to the patio.

Something occurs to Sebastian suddenly. “Wait. You didn’t, like, plan this or something, did you?”

Chris’s eyes grow wide. “ _No_. God no, nothing like that. I mean, I’ll admit I was kinda hoping that maybe something might happen this weekend, but I didn’t plan or expect for it to, I swear.”

Sebastian leans into Chris, coyly looking up at him through his lashes. “You’d been hoping, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Chris says sheepishly. “I mean, it’s not like we won’t see each other after this, but we won’t be working together as much anymore, you know? I guess I felt a little ‘now or never’, if that makes sense.”

Sebastian nods, his throat feeling a bit tight all of a sudden. "Yeah. I felt the same. Although I figured it was probably gonna be never, not _now_.” With a shake of his head, Sebastian reaches up, cupping Chris’s bearded cheek in his palm and looking into his eyes. “So would you have made a move, then? If not for Scarlett?”

“I don’t know,” Chris answers honestly, holding his gaze. “I like to think I would’ve. I wanted to. Maybe after a couple more beers?”

Sebastian snorts. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, huh? We got here, that’s what matters.”

“I was kind of hoping we wouldn’t _stay_ here, though.” Chris gestures around them, at his state-of-the-art kitchen where they’ve been standing pressed against the fridge for the past couple of minutes, too caught up in each other to make it further into the house yet. Leaning in, Chris whispers into Sebastian’s ear, “No pressure, but my bedroom happens to be just down the hall and my bed’s very, very comfortable.”

For a moment, Sebastian’s brain whites out at the mental image of Chris taking him apart on his bed, between his sheets – sheets that Chris has slept on, and presumably done other things on, too-

He takes a shaky breath. “Yeah, yes. Okay.”

“Okay?” Chris checks, trying and failing to conceal the eagerness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nods, the urgency suddenly returning threefold. He kisses Chris, hard. “Yes, fuck. Let’s go.”

Chris doesn’t need to be told a third time. Grabbing Sebastian’s hand, he starts to pull him in the opposite direction from where the guest rooms are. They cross the living room and head down the hallway beyond it until they reach the first door on the right. The way Chris practically yanks him through the doorway into his bedroom has Sebastian feeling giddy.

His first impression of Chris’s bedroom is that it’s light and pleasant and homey. It’s very Chris. He instantly feels welcome – though that may also have something to do with the way Chris is plastered to his back, kissing on his neck. Sebastian wants to make a joke, something like _So this is where the magic happens, huh?_ – but then Chris’s teeth scrape lightly over his earlobe, and the words die on his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Sebastian breathes, arching back into the large body behind him. Chris hums, his lightly calloused palms gliding over Sebastian’s naked torso, mapping out every inch of sun-kissed skin. Everywhere Chris touches feels like it’s leaving a trace, burning up, making Sebastian’s head grow foggier by the second. “Chris…”

“Mmm?”

“If we wanna… take this any further, should we – _aahh_ – should we maybe shower first?” He hates to kill the mood, but they’ve been sitting in the sun all afternoon. While he doesn’t mind a bit of natural musk, Sebastian also knows he’ll feel better if he doesn’t have to worry about being smelly or sticky. At least not yet.

Chris groans into his skin. “Probably.”

Turning in Chris’s embrace so he can look at him, Sebastian winds his arms around his neck and asks, “How big is it?”

Chris smirks, raising a single eyebrow.

“The _shower,_ Chris,” Sebastian huffs.

“Oh, right,” Chris grins. “It’s pretty big. We’ll make it fit.”

Sebastian winces, torn between wanting to groan at the terrible joke and wanting to rip off Chris’s shorts to see for himself just how big it is. “You’re the worst”

“You love it,” Chris retorts, and Sebastian’s heart does something funny inside his chest. _Uh oh_. Fortunately, Chris doesn’t wait for him to respond before he turns around and heads in the direction of the en-suite, leaving Sebastian to all but run after him.

Chris’s shower _is_ pretty big – nothing outrageous, but befitting a star of Chris’s caliber – and Chris wastes no time in reaching inside the glass cabin to turn on the hot water. When he turns back around to face Sebastian, the look on his face is one of, _So,_ _how about it_?

Annoyingly, that is the moment Sebastian’s brain chooses to get anxious. Not because he’s overly insecure about his body, or because he’s (probably) about to have sex – because this isn’t his first rodeo. Not by a long shot, not even with a man.

It’s because it’s Chris. Chris, who Sebastian knew of even before he knew him personally. Chris, who he’d expected to be this big, brawny, pretentious movie star, and who’d turned out to be anything but (apart from big – he is pretty big). Chris, who’s one of the most big-hearted, sensitive, kind, funny, talented, self-deprecating people Sebastian knows, and who Sebastian fell head over heels for, despite his better judgment.

This isn’t just some hookup.

This is _Chris_.

And that realization is enough to make Sebastian’s legs suddenly feel a little shaky.

“Hey,” Chris says, as if sensing his anxiety. “We can just keep the shorts on, if you want. It’s completely fine, I promise.”

Sebastian suppresses a sigh. _Damn this man_. Here they are; Chris with zero sexual experience with guys, and Sebastian with plenty, and yet it’s Chris putting _him_ at ease. Infuriating.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Sebastian tells himself to man the fuck up, reaches down to the waistband of his swimming trunks, and pulls them down his hips. As they fall to the floor, his body thrums with a heady mixture of vulnerability, exhilaration and arousal, from being on display like this, baring himself in more ways than one. To his relief, Chris’s gaze darkens instantly as it roams over Sebastian’s naked body, taking him in.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Chris mutters, almost more to himself than for Sebastian’s ears.

Sebastian can’t help it; a tremor runs through him from head to toe as his dick gives an eager twitch.

Chris’s eyes home in on the movement. “Ohh,” he says. Nothing else. And it’s that one little sound that tells him that Chris has already figured out more about him than Sebastian maybe would like him to at this point. While Sebastian is still processing that fact, Chris looks him straight in the eye, hooks his thumbs over the elastic of his own shorts, and lets them drop to the floor, too.

Sebastian’s gaze drops with it, and – “Oh, fuck.”

Chris’s dick is – Well. It’s beautiful.

That shouldn’t come as a surprise, of course, because _all_ of Chris is beautiful, even more so when he’s naked. His thick thighs and narrow waist, the pronounced ridges of his abdomen and his broad chest smattered with dark hair, those pecs, the wide shoulders and bulging biceps, all of it adorned with Chris’s signature tattoos – Sebastian’s had a hard time trying not to stare at all of that today.

But it’s Chris’s cock, hard and standing out eagerly from his body, that Sebastian can’t tear his eyes away from. Chris is cut of course, and a good bit longer than average. But above all, it’s his girth that makes Sebastian’s mouth water so much he has to swallow.

It’s so fucking _thick_.

It takes Sebastian too long to realize he’s been staring for longer than is probably appropriate, even in a situation like this, but when he does and drags his eyes up Chris’s body, back to his face, it’s to find Chris smirking at him. Bastard.

“Like what you see?”

Sebastian shrugs, pulling a face. “Eh.”

Chris laughs, unconcerned. “You’re a brat.”

“You love it," Sebastian counters, before he can think better of it - an echo of Chris's earlier words.

Chris’s smile doesn’t waver, but his eyes grow softer. “Mmm,” he says, stepping forward to take Sebastian’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s not keep the water running for nothing.”

The moment he turns around and Sebastian gets his first unimpeded look at _that ass_ , Sebastian groans again. “ _Jesus_ , Chris. How are you real?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Chris says casually, stepping in to the cabin. “You looked in a mirror lately?”

“S’not the same though,” Sebastian mutters. He gets in after Chris, joining him under the spray.

While Sebastian is sparing a moment of appreciation for the double shower heads, Chris turns to level him with an incredulous look. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Well, come on. We both know I could never compare to you or Hemsworth.”

“Sebastian,” Chris says, taking Sebastian’s chin in a light but firm hold so he’s forced to meet his eyes. “You know you’re gorgeous, right?”

Sebastian huffs, tries to turn his face away, but Chris doesn’t let him. Just keeps looking him in the eye as he continues, “I thought you were gorgeous when I first met you and you were barely bigger than a twink” – Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Chris’s casual use of the word – “and yeah, I know what a twink is, I’ve got a gay brother, remember?”

“Right,” Sebastian says, smiling a little.

“Right. I also thought you were gorgeous when you put on a little muscle for Winter Soldier, and you were _still_ gorgeous when you got bigger than me. Remember that? You must’ve gotten up to two hundred, easily.”

“That was for like, a week, though,” Sebastian protests feebly. “I can’t maintain that kind of muscle. Not like you can.”

“So?” Chris shrugs. “You’ve got a different body type than me and Hemmy - who, by the way, is in a league of his own. Doesn’t mean you’re less attractive, does it?”

Sebastian swallows and casts his eyes down.

“Hey, Seb. Look at me.” Reluctantly, Sebastian obeys. “I mean it. You’re so fuckin’ _pretty_ , Seb. You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my eyes off you when I’m around you. No idea at all. Scott once pointed out to me how you were exactly my type, just the wrong gender, and something in my brain just went _oh_.” Chris’s eyes flit over Sebastian’s features, from his eyes to his nose to his mouth and back again. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you after that. Felt guilty as hell at first. I thought I was being a perv, havin' thoughts like that about a friend.”

Sebastian lets out a shaky sigh. “You- you had thoughts about me?”

With a sound somewhere between a hum and a groan, Chris replies, “So many.”

“What’d you think about?”

Chris uses the hand on his chin to pull Sebastian’s face closer, until their lips brush. “Thought about what it would be like to kiss you. What you’d taste like. How you’d sound once I got my hands and my mouth on you.” He wraps an arm around Sebastian’s waist, pulling their groins flush together. “Imagined you on your knees...”

This time, Sebastian moans out loud. “ _Yes,_ ” he breathes.

“Yeah? You want that?”

Sebastian opens his eyes, fixing Chris with a pleading look. “Please. Just wanna get my mouth on you, _please,_ Chris, just-”

Chris's thumb strokes Sebastian’s cheek. “Shhh, anything you need, baby,” he says sweetly, before he puts a big hand on Sebastian’s right shoulder, and _pushes._

With an undignified sound, Sebastian drops to his knees, because if there’s one thing that gets him hotter than praise and pet names, it’s being manhandled. And being manhandled by Chris… It’s enough to make Sebastian’s dick throb and leak, the water instantly washing it away. He’s distantly grateful for the fact that the shower mat will at least be marginally less hard on his knees than the slate floor below it would be, although if he’s honest with himself, not even a bed of nails could’ve deterred him at this point.

Steadying himself with his hands on Chris’s waist, he turns his face up, blinking the water out of his eyes as he looks at Chris who's towering over him.

“God,” Chris sighs, reaching down to push the wet hair back off Sebastian’s forehead. “Look even better than I imagined, sweetheart.”

Despite the hot water, Sebastian shivers. He’s having a hard time believing this is really happening, but since he’s not entirely sure this isn’t some sort of fever dream, Sebastian decides that he’d better make sure he doesn’t waste a second of it. Take what he can get before the mirage dissolves and he’s back in his trailer with a hand down his pants, desperately jacking off to the phantom feeling of Chris’s wet chest to his back as he pulls him out of the make-believe river.

Holding Chris’s gaze, Sebastian leans in and lets his tongue dart out to lick at the head of Chris’s dick, getting his first real taste of him. With a pleased hum, he wraps the fingers of his left hand around the base of the shaft just as his lips wrap around the fat head, then sucks him down.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chris groans, his eyes falling closed as he lets his head drop backwards. “Oh fuck, that feels good.”

A muffled moan is Sebastian’s only response. Chris’s cock is a heavy, satisfying weight on this tongue, its impressive girth stretching his lips, making him feel satisfyingly full. He flattens his tongue to the underside, breathing in Chris’s clean, musky scent, which is way more appealing than it has any right to be. When he pulls off to kitten-lick at Chris’s cockhead, chasing after more of his taste, Chris’s hand drops to his shoulder and grips it tightly, almost bruisingly. He growls out Sebastian’s name in a voice as low and dark as the eyes with which he’s looking down at him, watching as Sebastian takes him back into his mouth and starts to bob his head.

With every muttered word of praise, every sigh and moan, Sebastian turns it up a notch. He can’t help himself. It’s not the most elegant head he’s ever given – too enthusiastic, sloppy and messy with the water streaming down around them – but for reasons he doesn’t want to examine too closely right now, it’s important to him that Chris’ll think it’s the best he’s ever had - and the way Chris is responding to him makes Sebastian feel like he might actually succeed. Sebastian always figured Chris would be vocal, since he’s isn’t exactly shy in voicing his opinions or expressing his like or dislike for things in everyday situations, either. But to hear the grunts and the moans, the rumbling groans and words of praise as Sebastian pleasures him… It’s so much more than he could’ve ever imagined.

Chris’s hand pets Sebastian’s cheek almost absentmindedly, the pad of his thumb tracing the seam of Sebastian’s lips, stretched wide around his shaft. The pressure on the corner of Sebastian’s mouth increases, and then Chris’s thumb pushes into his mouth, besides his own cock, forcing Sebastian to open up even wider. With a needy sound, Sebastian hollows out his cheeks, sucking around both with unbridled enthusiasm.

Chris breathes out hard, gazing down at him with heavy lidded eyes. “ _Fuck,_ Seb,” he groans, “look at you. On your knees with your lips all stretched all nice ‘n wide around my dick, makin’ those pretty, needy sounds for me, huh? Wish you could see yourself right now.”

Sebastian can’t help but whimper again, eyes fluttering closed. He keeps sucking, and when Chris pulls out his thumb, Sebastian grabs his wrist to pull him back and presses Chris’s open palm to his cheek. He lets the head of Chris’s cock bump the inside of his cheek, right under Chris’s palm, so he can feel it on the outside.

“Jesus Christ.” Chris presses his hand harder against the obscene bulge, feeling himself through Sebastian’s cheek. With his other hand, he pulls Sebastian off by his hair before pushing him back down again, controlling his movements in a way that makes Sebastian’s stomach tighten dangerously.

“Fuck,” Chris mutters, sounding awed. “You’re lovin’ this, aren’t you? You love sucking dick this much, Seb?”

Sebastian nods quickly, because he does, he fucking _lives_ for it, and it’s been too long, and it’s never been Chris. He feels almost frantic with it, with the need to please, be good. He runs his tongue over the veins on the side of Chris’s shaft, lapping at the head, sucking and licking like this is the only chance he’ll ever get, and pointedly does not let himself linger on the possibility that it might be. He feels more untethered by the second, like he’s blurring around the edges, coming loose at the seams and becoming pure, unadulterated feeling. It’s overwhelming, to say the least.

With considerable effort, Sebastian makes himself pull back for a moment, sitting back on his haunches. He catches his breath while his hands rest on Chris’s muscular thighs, and focuses on the feeling of the slightly coarse, wet hair and soft skin below his palms. He strokes up and down Chris’s thighs slowly, almost leisurely, then leans in to nuzzle Chris’s belly and nose at the hard muscle covered in soft skin and hair.

Chris’s fingers comb through his hair, gently scraping over his scalp in small, soothing circles, and Sebastian lets himself soak it up, drink in Chris’s comfort, his steadying presence. Once Sebastian feels a little more grounded, he opens his eyes and lets his gaze trail slowly up Chris’s magnificent body. He allows himself a moment to really take him in; naked and wet, the water running in rivulets down the ridges of his abs, the dip between his pectorals, his thick, strong neck.

Finally, he meets Chris’s dark eyes that watching him avidly as Sebastian ducks his head to sweetly kiss the side of Chris’s shaft, from root to tip. Then, without warning, Sebastian swallows Chris down again, not stopping until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of Chris’s cock and the head bumps the back of his throat.

“Oh my god,” Chris chokes out, eyes rolling back into his head – and then, when Sebastian deliberately swallows around him, “Oh my _fucking god_ , Seb, _baby_ -”

Sebastian stays like that, with Chris’s huge dick lodged in his throat, for as long as he can. Only when he really needs air does he pull off, gulping in a breath as his head spins from the combination of lack of oxygen, the pet name, _Chris._ He wants… He doesn’t _know_ what he wants exactly, but he knows he needs to make Chris feel so good, give him something to remember–

“Fuck my mouth,” he raps. “ _Please_.”

Chris coos. “Ohh, that what you want, is it?” His fingers play with Sebastian’s wet hair, tangling in the strands, tugging on them. “Want me to use your mouth, hmm? Make you gag on my dick, find out how much you can take? That it?”

A barely suppressed whine falls from Sebastian’s lips, his whole body canting forward, towards Chris. He buries his nose in Chris’s crotch, nuzzling the base of his cock, trying to lap at his balls, desperately trying to get closer in any way he can.

Chris hisses, the hand in his hair tightening. “ _Easy_ , honey. Easy. There’s no rush." The fist loosens, fingers scratching gently at his scalp again as Chris adds, "Gonna be good and let me take care of you?”

Almost instantly, Sebastian feels the tension that he didn’t know he'd been carrying slip from his shoulders. Truth is, hadn’t been planning on letting himself get so carried away. Part of him worries Chris might be put off by his neediness, might not understand it. But from Chris’s offer to take care of him it seems like he gets it, without Sebastian having to explain what he needs and why. Not for the first time today, Sebastian feels an overwhelming sense of gratitude. He turns his head into the hand on his cheek, nosing at his palm and pressing a kiss to it.

Chris makes a soft sound, gently petting Sebastian’s cheek for a moment, before suddenly, without warning, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s hair again and roughly pulling his head back. Sebastian lets out a strangled moan, his dick throbbing painfully, and then the tip of Chris’s cock traces his open mouth, smearing precome across his lips, _marking_ him.

“God, you’re sweet,” Chris rumbles. With a sigh, he slides the head between Sebastian’s lips, and for the first minute or so, Chris gives him just the tip. Pushes in and pulls out again while Sebastian laps at it like a starved man whose food is being kept just out of reach, again and again until he's whining in pure frustration. Chris shushes him, skirting the line between placating and the tiniest bit condescending. For a long, torturous moment, Chris stills, before he finally pushes in fully.

As he's fucking Sebastian not exactly roughly, but not gently either, Chris lets his mouth run. Tells him how amazing Sebastian feels, how good he looks on his knees with a cock in his mouth, _made for this, so good, so good for him_ , and Sebastian just moans in response and opens up wider. His jaw aches deliciously, bordering on painful as he lets Chris use his mouth for his own pleasure, just like he asked. There’s a good chance he’s drooling, moisture leaking from the corners of his mouth and eyes, and Sebastian’s never been happier. 

He couldn’t say how much time passes exactly, but eventually Chris’s thrusts get sloppier, more erratic, his breathing growing heavier as he starts slurring his words.

“Fuckin’- _oh_ , tha’s good, yeah, so good, so _oh_ …” Not bothering to warn him, Chris takes Sebastian’s head between both hands, holds him steady, and shoves his cock down his throat a handful of times in quick succession. Sebastian gags and takes it, _relishes_ it, his hands holding on to Chris’s straining thighs for purchase.

“Oh fuck,” Chris pants, “ _baby_ , I’m close, I’m _so_ \- Can I, do you-?”

Even though Sebastian’s pretty far gone, he can just about figure out what Chris means, and even just the _thought_ of Chris pulling out now makes him feel a little unhinged. Reaching out, he grabs Chris’s ass, squeezing the firm muscle and pulling him closer, telling him without using words exactly what he wants.

“Jesus fuck,” Chris groans, “ _Jesus_ , you’re hungry for it. You’re amazing, so fuckin’ sweet.”

Sebastian’s muffled moans ring loudly in his own ears as he sucks and gulps, and then Chris thrusts in hard and deep, _so deep_ …

Sebastian’s eyes water and he swallows convulsively around the intrusion, and with an animalistic grunt, Chris starts to come. His release hits the back of Sebastian’s throat, warm and salty-bitter, and Sebastian swallows it down, all of it, continuing to suckle softly for as long as Chris lets him.

Too soon, Chris sighs and pulls out, allowing Sebastian to pull in his first proper breath in a while. It burns in his throat, but he doesn’t mind, not one bit. He feels well-used, euphoric, a sense of deep satisfaction suffusing him as he slumps where he sits, catching his breath and waiting for his head to stop spinning.

Chris sinks to the floor in front of him. Taking Sebastian’s shoulders, he pulls him to his chest, rocking him gently from side to side as he mutters soft words of praise and gratitude that Sebastian doesn’t fully understand, but feels sinking into his skin nonetheless, a soothing balm for his weary muscles.

Slowly, as Sebastian’s head starts to unfog, he finds that his face is smushed into Chris’s chest, mouth pressed to skin. He presses a kiss there, soft and sloppy.

“Hey,” Chris says, pulling back to look at him with a light frown. “You with me, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian’s voice comes out low, raspy, but it’s there.

“Anything you need?” Chris asks, his eyes flitting over Sebastian’s face.

“Um.” He swallows, trying to think. “My- my legs are a little numb.”

“Shit, yeah, of course. You wanna get out of the shower?”

Sebastian nods, wincing as he lets Chris pull him to his feet. “But, uh, maybe we should wash first?”

Chris blinks at him for a second, then snorts. “Yeah, okay. Good point.”

They make quick work of it, Chris handing Sebastian a bottle of body wash – which smells like Chris and makes something inside Sebastian purr happily – before soaping himself up. Since Sebastian is only human, he gets a little sidetracked watching Chris wash for a while, but eventually gets with the program. He shampoos his own hair and Chris rinses it for him when he’s done, massaging his scalp as he warm water washes away the suds. Sebastian has to fight not to moan out loud. God, that feels nice. He’s always had a thing for Chris’s big, capable hands, and finally having them on his skin is something else.

Eventually, Chris turns off the shower and hops out of the cabin, dripping water all over the floor on his way to the cabinet near the window from which he grabs a pair of fluffy, navy towels. He quickly dries himself off before throwing the other around Sebastian’s shoulders and helping him dry off, too. When they’re both mostly dry, Chris herds him back into the bedroom. Since Sebastian’s legs are still a little shaky, he takes the liberty of plopping himself unceremoniously onto Chris’s bed.

“Oh, it’s comfy,” he sighs happily, rolling onto his side and running his palm over the soft, worn, striped sheets. “Could fall asleep just like this.”

“Not yet, you can’t,” Chris says, climbing onto the mattress next to him.

Sebastian turns his head to look at him, dragging his eyes slowly from his - still lovely - soft cock, over his abs, up to his face. “Huh?”

Chris gives him a pointed look. “I think there’s something we need to take care of first, don’t you?”

 _Oh._ Sebastian feels a little taken aback. It’s true that he’s still mostly hard, but Chris is not. Somehow, he'd just assumed that Chris might not feel comfortable getting too up close and personal with Sebastian’s actual man parts during his first time with a guy. Besides, watching and feeling Chris fall apart under his hands and mouth had been satisfying in a way that no orgasm could never compare to, so Sebastian doesn’t really mind if he doesn’t get off himself tonight.

Pushing himself up on an elbow, he starts to say, “Look, Chris, it’s alright, you don't have to-”

“Seb,” Chris interrupts. Puts an almost proprietary hand on Sebastian’s hip and gives him a gentle shake. “Listen. You just gave me the best head of my _life -_ and trust me, considering some of the people I’ve been with, that’s saying something.” He smiles, tilting his head in a way that’s entirely too cute for the conversation they’re having. “So I just wanna make you feel good, too. Please?”

Sebastian bites his lip, torn between wanting to believe Chris, and that little voice inside of him that's telling him Chris is only saying that to be polite. The last thing Sebastian wants is Chris doing something he’s not ready for because he thinks that’s what Sebastian expects from him. “You don’t have to, you know,” he says, one final time, just in case. “We can just go to sleep and it’ll go away on its own. I won’t mind.”

A small frown appears between Chris’s eyebrows. “But _I_ will,” he says. “I want to, Seb. Unless… unless you don’t-?”

“ _No_. I mean, yeah, of course I want- I just-”

“Well, then.” There’s an air of finality to Chris’s tone that Sebastian can’t help but respond to, his mouth shutting with a click. Chris pats his hip one more time, then moves up towards the head of the bed. He reaches over to the bedside cabinet to grab something from the top drawer before sitting back against the headboard and spreading his legs – without a hint of self-consciousness, and why should there be? “C’mon, get up here,” he says, patting his bare thighs.

Not one to turn down an invitation like that, Sebastian pushes onto his knees and knee-walks up the mattress. As soon as he gets within touching range, Chris grabs his arm and pulls him towards him, prodding and tugging at him until he’s got Sebastian where he wants him; settled between his legs with his back against Chris’s chest, resuming their earlier position by the pool.

“This okay?” Chris asks, his hot breath fanning the side of Sebastian’s neck, making him shiver. 

“Yeah.” Sebastian leans back a little more to make himself comfortable against Chris’s wide chest.

“We’ll take it slow, alright? And you tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

“Okay, yeah.”

Warm hands settle on Sebastian’s thighs, smoothing down to his knees before running up over his hips, his sides, his stomach, his chest.

“You’re so smooth,” Chris murmurs appreciatively.

“Um,” Sebastian says, not sure if he’s expected to explain himself and choosing to err on the side of caution. “I wax. Just like it better that way, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Chris replies, “I like it, too.” His palm cups Sebastian’s left pec and kneads it, massaging, making Sebastian arch helplessly into the touch. “Mm, you like that, do you?”

Sebastian clears his throat. “Yeah.”

Chris’s thumb flicks over a nipple, and when Sebastian gasps, starts to rub deliberate little circles over the hard, peaked bud.

“Oh,” Sebastian sighs, his own hands finding Chris’s thighs, gripping them tightly while Chris continues to tease, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. When he switches to the other side and flicks at it with his nail, Sebastian hisses.

Chris’s hand stills immediately. “Too much?”

“ _No,”_ Sebastian breathes. “No, ‘s good.” 

Chris hums and flicks at it again, a little harder this time. With a moan, Sebastian throws his head back against Chris’s shoulder. His cock is back to full hardness now, lying flushed and leaking against his inner thigh. Chris’s hands travel southward, over Sebastian’s hips and thighs before his fingers curl around his right leg, just below the knee. Lifting it, he plants Sebastian’s foot flat on the duvet and lets his fingers trail, feather light, up the underside of his thigh, from the crease of his ass to his knee and back again.

A shiver runs down Sebastian’s spine, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. “ _Chris_ ,” he whispers. Already, there’s an embarrassing whine in his voice, but he can’t help it. All he can do is try not to squirm as Chris focuses his attention on his other leg now, his fingers brushing _so close_ to where Sebastian wants them, yet not close enough. He bites his lip, arching his back. “Please…”

“Something you need, sweetheart?” Chris’s lips, soft and lush, press against the side of Sebastian’s neck, teeth nipping gently at the sensitive skin.

“Oh, god. _Please_ , Chris, c’mon…”

Chris chuckles, just a light huff of air against the back of his neck, and then his hands withdraw. The reprieve is only brief, just long enough for Chris to grab the bottle of lube he tossed onto the bed earlier and squirt some into his palm. He rubs the transparent substance between his fingers for a moment, warming it up while Sebastian looks on in glorious, nerve-racking anticipation. And then finally, _finally_ , Chris reaches down between Sebastian’s legs to wrap his strong hand gently around Sebastian's rock-hard dick.

Even though he expected it, the touch still sends a shock wave through Sebastian’s body, a gut-punched sound leaving him before he can stop it.

This time, Chris doesn’t say anything, just strokes him slowly, slicking him up from root to tip. And because Sebastian can always count on his brain to provide him with unhelpful thoughts at the most inconvenient moments, it occurs to him suddenly that Chris has very likely never seen an uncircumcised dick in real life before, let alone touched one. The thought makes him tense up.

Chris notices immediately, of course he does. “Hey, hey,” he says, his hand withdrawing. “What is it? Am I- am I doing it wrong..?”

“ _No._ ” Sebastian wants to kick himself. “Oh god, no, Chris, you’re not- you’re fine. I mean–” He stops talking abruptly, taking a deep breath to gather himself. Chris’s lube-free hand has come to rest on his stomach; a solid, comforting weight that moves with his breaths. “It’s just… You _really_ don’t have to do this, you know that, right? I know it’s all new for you, and I’m- I’m different. From you.” He swallows down the lump of embarrassment in his throat.

“Sebastian,” Chris says quietly. “Why won’t you just believe me, hm? Told you I wanted this, didn’t I?" He sighs. "You know me, Seb, I love being physical. Touching, bein’ touched. I love sex and bodies and every body's different, isn’t it? That’s what’s so great about it.” His hand slides up, finds one of Sebastian’s nipples again and rolls it gently between thumb and forefinger. “I love this, getting to find out what you like. What kind of touches make you moan, the sensitive spots. All the ways to get you to make those pretty sounds you make.” The last words are whispered into his ear, right before Chris sucks his earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it. Sebastian whimpers, his hips rolling futilely up into the air.

“Yeah, just like that,” Chris whispers, and then slowly, while clearly telegraphing his movements, reaches for Sebastian’s cock again. When he takes him back in hand. Sebastian’s breath hitches. Chris starts to stroke him again, leisurely still, but a little surer than before. “And this,” Chris goes on, pausing to give Sebastian's dick a light, teasing squeeze, “is a part of you. And I'd love to get to know it better, if you’ll let me.”

Sebastian shivers, mind already starting to grow hazy again under Chris’s undivided attention.

“So, you gonna let me?" Chris asks, shifting behind him, trying to get a better look at his face. “Or maybe you wanna show me what feels good? Want to take over for a minute and let me see you work that pretty dick of yours, show me how you like it?”

Sebastian curses, low and heartfelt. The thought of putting his hands on himself and jerking off while Chris watches sends his brain into a crisis, arousal making his skin break out into goosebumps. “Yeah,” he says, aware that he’s sounding a little short of breath. “ Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good,” Chris rumbles, approving, and Sebastian has to bite down on his lip hard not to moan.

When Chris removes his hand again, Sebastian allows himself to mourn the loss for just a moment before he replaces it with his own. The familiar weight of his hard dick in his hand grounds him, just a little bit. He squeezes around the shaft, starting to stroke it with sure movements, honed by many, _many_ years of practice. As usual, he pays extra attention to the head, pulling down the foreskin and running his palm over the exposed head, then rolling it up again. He squeezes the skin lightly at the tip, a small, pleased sigh falling from his lips as he teases himself, just the way he likes it.

Over his shoulder, he can feel Chris watching him as he touches himself, his gaze almost as tangible as the continuous touch of Chris's roaming hands. Hands that wander freely over Sebastian’s naked body, adding to the sensory overload in the most tantalizing way. Sebastian’s thumb digs into his slit, causing a trickle of precome to appear and Chris to make a growl-like sound, before Chris reaches down and covers Sebastian's hand with his own. Together, their joined hands move up and down Sebastian's cock, sliding and twisting, adding to that slow burn of arousal in Sebastian’s gut, until Chris taps his thigh with his free hand.

“I’ve got it from here, baby,” Chris says, sounding sure and authoritative in a way that makes Sebastian want to roll over and show his belly, if he weren’t already effectively doing just that. Doing as he’s told, Sebastian withdraws his hand, heaving a shaky sigh when Chris starts to jerk him off properly. It’s toe-curlingly good, the way he squeezes and strokes just right, down the full length of Sebastian’s throbbing erection and up again, his touch tight and slick.

“Tell me if I’m too rough, okay?” Chris whispers, before forming a circle with his thumb and forefinger and sliding it back and forth over Sebastian’s cockhead, the movement making the pink, shiny tip appear and disappear again. “God, look at you,” Chris groans, enraptured. “You’re so _wet_ , sugar. That all for me?” He swipes his thumb through the moisture at the tip, then spreads it expertly down the length, slicking it up further.

Sebastian's hips stutter. “ _F-fuck_ yeah,” he chatters, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. He’s close, so close already, but he doesn’t want to come yet. Basking in Chris’s undivided attention feels like heaven, makes him feel desired, _filthy -_ gorgeous and wanton all at once. With every pass of Chris’s hand, Sebastian’s hips jump, wanting desperately to fuck up into Chris’s fist - but Chris isn’t letting him. The strong fingers curled around his hip, pinning him down each time they jerk upwards, make Sebastian feel hot all over. Having Chris control his movements like that, knowing how strong and competent he is–

With a low whine, Sebastian throws his ankles over Chris’s calves, spreading his legs wider, desperate for more. As he slumps a little further down against Chris’s wide chest, he suddenly notices that Chris is starting to get hard again too, chubbing up against his lower back. Sebastian’s eyes roll back at the thought that he’s getting hard just from playing with Sebastian’s cock like this. _Christ._

Chris jerks him off steadily, tortuously slowly at first but gradually gathering speed in time with Sebastian’s breaths, which are coming quicker by the second. Sebastian’s fingers dig into the meat of Chris’s thigh, hard enough to hurt, but if it does, Chris doesn’t show it. Sebastian cannot for the life of him tear his eyes away from the sight of Chris’s thumb rubbing gently over the exposed, pink head of his cock. It feels so good it makes him gasp, so Chris takes the head between his thumb and forefinger to play with the foreskin, blunt thumbnail occasionally pressing at Sebastian's slit, which is leaking profusely now. Sebastian is getting himself all messy, Chris’s hand too, filthy, wet sounds mingling with his own labored breathing and Chris’s low grunts and words of praise. His head swims with arousal as Chris surrounds him in every way; his torso a solid, warm weight pressed right up against Sebastian’s back, his strong, meaty arms curled around Sebastian’s waist, his nose buried in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, mouthing at the skin.

Tritely, Sebastian thinks this is what heaven must be like.

Then, Chris's other hand, still on Sebastian's hip, starts to trail upwards. Starts to caress his torso, over his chest and collarbones and further still. For a moment, Chris rests his palm lightly against Sebastian’s throat, fingers splayed just below the line of his jaw. Sebastian instantly goes nearly cross eyes with want, making a high, needy sound that surprises even himself.

“Oh,” Chris coos, gently stroking his throat, up and down the length of it. “Ohh, that’s sweet, baby. Gorgeous. Next time, okay?”

While Sebastian is still reeling at the implication that there _will_ be a next time, Chris’s hand travels back down again and disappears between Sebastian’s legs. Venturing lower, below where Chris’s other hand is now rapidly moving on Sebastian’s cock, Chris cups Sebastian’s balls and rolls them between his fingers.

“Oh shit,” Sebastian breathes, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. “ _Aahh_ \- Chris, ‘m close, _so close_ …”

Chris’s big hand wraps around Sebastian’s tight balls, tugging gently, and Sebastian curses, biting his lip so hard it stings.

“You gonna come for me, Seb?” Chris asks, voice sweet and dark as chocolate in his ear. “Show me how you look when you come apart, hm? Bet you’re gonna make some real pretty sounds for me, ain't that right, sugar?”

“ _Chris_ ,” Sebastian mewls, rubbing his cheek against Chris’s and relishing the way it burns his smooth-shaven skin. “Chrischrischris _,_ oh my _god_...”

Chris hums – bites at the edge of Sebastian’s jaw then licks a filthy stripe up towards his ear, and when his tongue dips inside the shell, a wave of pleasure crashes through Sebastian. He’s close, so fucking _close_ … Then, Chris’s fingers skid over Sebastian’s perineum before pressing lightly against his hole – not pushing in, but applying the kind of pressure that holds the promise of him doing just that, and Sebastian keens, throwing his head back. “Gonna come. Oh m’god, I’m gon-”

“Do it,” Chris demands gruffly, “show me, sweetheart.”

So Sebastian does. His body tenses in Chris’s grip, then convulses, a sob breaking from his throat. Come hits his stomach, his chest, stains Chris’s hand which is still moving steadily over his dick, milking him dry, and Sebastian is floating.

“ _Good_ ,” Chris praises from somewhere nearby, “so good, that’s it. _Fuck,_ Sebastian, you’re incredible…” Groaning into his neck, Chris lifts a hand to turn Sebastian's face towards him. Kisses him deep and filthy as Sebastian rides the aftershocks of his gut-wrenching orgasm, feeling like molten gold, thick and hot and precious.

He doesn’t really know what happens in the moments – minutes? hours? – after, but somehow, he ends up clean and comfortable, cradled against Chris’s chest under his striped sheets. The room is dark now, the sun having set without Sebastian noticing, and the only sound he can hear is Chris’s breathing, soft and steady under his ear.

Sebastian makes a sound. He wants to ask Chris is this is okay, if he’d rather Sebastian went back to his own room now - but before he can speak, Chris shushes him.

“Sleep,” Chris says, pressing a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head. “You’re exhausted. Let’s just sleep for now, hm?”

“’Kay,” Sebastian mumbles, sleepily rubbing his face against Chris’s right pec. “Thank you.”

Sebastian feels rather than hears Chris laugh before he replies. “Anytime, sweetheart. Now close your eyes, I’ll be here in the morning.”

Sebastian hums, pleased, and gently drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
